To Take A Chance
by kindled light
Summary: Natsuko hates the Host Club and everything they stand for. Unfortunately, fate has a twisted little idea for her... KyoyaOC, MoriHaruhi
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of the Host Club, except my OCs, Natsuko, Akira and Katsumata(She'll appear in the next Chapter).

* * *

"If you wish it, I shall be yours forever." Tamaki said to a girl in his classroom, apparently on a business trip(to them Hosting outside the Club counts as a business trip.) 

"Oh, Master Tamaki!" The fan girl replied, blushing heavily.

He sickened her, no, not just that. The whole Host Club sickened Natsuko.

_What's the point? All they do is fill up the fan girls with silly fantasies._ Natsuko thought to herself as she continued reading a book.

"Reading really must be your favourite past time." A voice said beside her.

"What's it in to you?" Natsuko said, facing the person sitting beside her, Kyoya. Oh yes, she despised him more than anything. She despised the way he'd sweet talk his way into anything(presumably, Hosting to get extra profit.). She despised the fact that his parents and hers were colleagues and therefore, they would often come to dinner and Kyoya would always be a bother to her.

"It was just a simple question, you sure can spend the whole day reading can't you? Mostly literature I presume? Why don't you come down to the Host Club once in a while? You might find it interesting."

"Oh, please, you're the last club I'd ever go to! I'd rather join the Black Magic club!"

"Then why don't you? It's always open for people like you.. muahahaha!" Nekozawa said, appearing right beside Natsuko, which gave her the shock of her life as she gave out a large yelp and almost fell off her chair.

"Umehito Nekozawa! Do that again and I'll slap your face, take off your robe, and make you burn in the sun!" Natsuko said, grabbing Nekozawa.

"You said you wanted to join.. so which will it be? I'll give you a special offer for a Berenzoff I own if you join now."

"I'm not interested in your occult mumbo-jumbo! Did you not hear the sarcastic remark I made?!"

"Whoa, calm down Natsuko.. seeing you angry ruins your pretty face." Kyoya said, stopping Natsuko from almost 'murdering' Nekozawa.

"Don't try to sweet talk me, Kyoya, it won't work." Natsuko said, in an angry tone.

Natsuko was a girl of 17. She had long black hair, which she never really bothered to tie up, but occasionally did, when she felt like it. She usually pinned her fringe when they got in her way. Other than that, she didn't really care. She has brown eyes and usually, a short temper(as seen above). Her position on class always remains in the Top 10, although, never topping off Kyoya or Tamaki.

* * *

"What are you up to now?" Akira, Natsuko's sister asked as she came in Natsuko's room. Akira looked very much like Natsuko except she was taller and had lighter hair. Other than that, they looked pretty much the same.

"I plan to snooze. I'm dead tired." Natsuko said, as she lay down on her bed and gave a loud sigh.

"Well, your going to have to get ready. Dad invited the Ohtori family for dinner. Which means **he** will be here." Akira smirked.

"WHAT?! Your lying! Why!? Why must that.. prat come over for dinner?!" Natsuko said, immediately sitting up at the shocking news.

"Natsuko.. I don't lie, and don't call him that, he's a nice person."

_Pppppffffffffttttttt.. the day he becomes nice is the day I'll ever fall for him._ Natsuko thought sarcastically to herself.

"If you give him a chance, you might see that, now go get changed." Akira told Natsuko, as if she read her mind, and left the room before Natsuko could even say another word.

* * *

"You look as beautiful as the moon tonight, Natsuko." Kyoya said, taking her hand and kissing it. She immediately pulled away, not interested in what he just did.

"Kyoya, please. It's not very flatter- ouch!" Natsuko yelped as Akira interrupted by giving her a hard pinch.

"Remember, **be nice**." Akira whispered, earning a deep sigh from Natsuko.

"Oh no, it's ok, I'm sure we'll manage." Kyoya said, giving a refreshing smile.

_Yuck. Disgusting. Hideous refreshing smiles. _Natsuko thought, folding her arms as a sign of disinterest.

"Why don't you two entertain each other while I show Kyoya's parents around? Just make sure your n the dining hall in 30 minutes. I'm sure your mom will finish cooking by then. Oh, and Akira, go help your mom. " Natsuko's father, Mr. Kiri said, slightly pushing his daughter as if to say, 'Go for it!'.

"Yes, father, come Kyoya, let's go the the sitting room." She said, leading the way.

"Don't forget.. politeness!!" Akira reminded Natsuko as she passed by her. Natsuko simple sighed again.

"Don't sigh so much, it ruins your image." Kyoya said, catching up beside her. Natsuko just kept quiet and ignored him.

_Seesh, what's with this guy?_ She thought to herself. She lead him to the sitting room and beckoned him to sit down wherever he wished. Kyoya simply sat down beside her on the sofa, taking a look around. Seemingly, he was impressed by the luxury of a simple sitting room.

"Your awfully quiet.. care to share?" Kyoya said, looking at her with those mysterious eyes, breaking the silence.

"No and no." Natsuko replied in a serious tone, not bothering to even look at him.

"But someone as beautiful as you cannot remain this quiet for long.." Kyoya took her hand and lightly kissed it, then proceeded to play with a lock of her hair. Natsuko immediately stood up, clearly pissed and disgusted by his actions.

"Don't you dare try and touch me!" Natsuko exclaimed angrily, her cheeks rising in colour. Just then, Akira came in, and Natsuko thanked the heavenly Gods for bringing her a saviour.

"Uhm.. sorry to spoil everything, but, dinner's served." She said, clearing her throat.

Natsuko gave a sigh of relief and immediately rushed past her sister in a hurry. Akira looked at Kyoya who just gave a shrug, and smiled to himself.

_You won't be able to escape me easily Natsuko, I'll have you fall for me in no time._ Kyoya thought slyly as Akira led him to the dining room.

* * *

**A/N: **ehe.. I know it doesn't really make snese and all.. but.. it'll get better soon, you'll see! So, what did you all think? Don't forget to review! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I ain't own no Ouran. I just own my OCs.

* * *

Dinner went by as uneventful as Natsuko hoped. When it came to company dinners between her family and Kyoya's, business was always their top priority.

_I'm getting out of here. I can't stand this foul talk. It makes me sick._ Natsuko thought, getting up from her chair.

"Natsuko, don't leave just yet. We have something to tell you." Natsuko's father said, causing Natsuko the slump back in her chair with a loud; THUMP! sound.

"Well, go on then, or I'm not going to excuse myself politely." Natsuko said, huffing and crossing her arms.

"Well, Mr. Ohtori and I have been discussing the merging of our companies for a few months now. We have come to a wonderful decision that we do, and by doing that.. in fact, we're going to arrange a marriage.." Natsuko's father began, giving Natsuko a look.

_I see where this is going.. wait.. what?! Why is he looking at me like that?_ Natsuko simply stared back at her father with a confused expression.

"Your going to get married to my son." Kyoya's father said, finishing Mr. Kiri's sentence for him.

"Whoawhoa, wait! Which one? Please say neither! I'm not about to get married!" Natsuko pleaded in disbelief.

"Who else, would you expect but me?" Kyoya said, wrapping an arm around Natsuko's shoulder. Her eyes immediately widened.

"No! I won't allow it dad! I'm not getting married to some… some slime ball like him!" Natsuko exclaimed even louder, backing away from Kyoya as fast as a speeding bullet. "I'm sorry, but whether you like or not, I'm going to my room!" She said, and ran out of the room.

"Ah, my daughter gets that attitude from her mother." Mr. Kiri laughed, receiving a glare from Mrs. Kiri, and in return, earning a sigh from Akira. Natsuko had the weirdest feeling that school tomorrow won't be the same ever again.

* * *

"Natsuko!! Natsuko!! You'll never believe the biggest joke I've just heard!!" Natsuko's friend, Katsumata, said, catching up with Natsuko, who seemed ina pretty sulky mood.

"Shoot me." Natsuko's replied moodily.

"I just heard that you and Kyoya were getting married! I literally burst out laughing!! I mean, you hate that guy and now you're getting married?! That's just hilarious!" Katsumata said, laughing loudly, and Natsuko stopped in her tracks and looked at Katsumata, who suddenly stopped and looked back and Natsuko.

"Oh God, it's true, isn't it?" she said, with a horrified look.

"Much to my dismay… how did word about that get around so fast anyway?" Natsuko wondered aloud.

"Why not go ask the groom himself? He should be in the host club, as usual, by now. Hey, hey! Maybe... he reserved a special place for you!" Katsumata nudged, while Natsuko growled in dismay.

The host club was busier than usual, due to the news of Kyoya's sudden marriage, people (presumably, girls) crowded the Third Music Room to ask about the marriage.

The room was full of chatter and giggling, when all was silenced when a loud bang came from the door. All attention was diverted to the figure standing at the door, with another person behind.

"KYOYA OHTORI! WAS THIS ALL YOUR IDEA?!" Natsuko shouted, loudly, scaring some of the fan girls. Kyoya, cool and calm as he is, stepped forward casually.

"It's nothing, my dear Natsuko, I just figured that it's be best for us." Kyoya said, looking at Ntasuko with his eyes that could make any girl melt, except for her.

"But still… I'd find it better if this didn't even happen!!" Natsuko exclaimed, clenching her fists.

* * *

"I wonder if those two quarrel a lot." Haruhi wondered, grabbing a seat beside Mori.

"Maybe, who knows?" Mori simply replied.

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan! Let's have cake!" Hunny said, giving Haruhi a large slice of strawberry cheese cake. Haruhi smile simply and nodded her head. Mori watched Haruhi quietly as she ate her cake and chatted with Hunny.

Haruhi noticed his staring an instantly took a slice of cake and gave it to Mori.

"Did you want some?" Haruhi inquired.

Mori nodded his head and gratefully accepted the cake.

* * *

"End of story, Kyoya, but here's a warning. Don't you dare open your big fat mouth and tell the whole world what's going to happen to us, because I didn't want to be a part of this, and yet I am forced to!" Natsuko said, finally stopping to catch her breath. Kyoya simply maintained his posture. Arms folded, and that cool, collected smile of his.

_Argh, how can he act so.. so calm?!_ Natsuko thought, anger rising through her veins.

"It's simple, because I'm not hot-headed like you. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll just go get me bag, then we'll be able to head back. I think I'll leave early today." Kyoya said, putting on a grin.

"Excuse me… but... did you just say we? Since when was there a WE?" Natsuko emphasized the word 'we' very carefully.

"Since your mom gave strict orders that you come home to my place tonight to stay over."

Natsuko's eyes grew to a shock. How could this be happening? How could her mom abandon her poor, innocent daughter with some deranged evil lord?

"Don't worry, your mother's just going on an overseas trip with ours." Hikaru and Kaoru said, suddenly popping behind Natsuko, giving her a scare.

"Hikaru... Kaoru…" Natsuko began, as she slowly turned around, her eyes giving a small evil twinkle. "DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" She exclaimed, grabbing the twins by their collar, their faces turning instantly white.

_We forgot how scary she can get when she's angry…_ The twins thought at the same time.

"Stop it, Natsuko, it's very un-ladylike. The chauffer is waiting outside." Kyoya said, urging her to let the twins go.

Natsuko, quickly calming herself down, gave a scowl to Kyoya, as she was forced to follow him all the way to his humble abode.

_Stupid Kyoya Ohtori... you'll regret this one day.. mark my words on it._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Well, third chapter. I have a lot of things plotted in my mind for this story. I only have to find the time and the right mood to do it. Hah.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran, they all belong to the wonderful Bisco Hatori. I only own my OCs.

* * *

"I hope you haven't forgotten Kyoya, but I believe my belongings are still at my place." Natsuko said, trying to clearly make a point so she can go back and escape the clutches of this evil man.

"Well, I hope you know that all the belongings you need are already at my place." Kyoya said, giving a smirk.

Natsuko sighed and presses her forehead against the car window, looking at the scenery passing by. Trees, birds, same things you see everyday, but it was the only thing she could distract herself with.

"Natsuko… why is it… you never smile?" Kyoya said, out of the blue, breaking the silence.

_What? What's with the random question?_ Natsuko wondered slowly turning her attention to Kyoya, who was looking straight at her face with a blank expression.

"Uhm… I'm sorry?" Natsuko stated, clearing her throat as if she didn't get that question.

"I meant... I've never really seen you smile. It's like you are stuck in your own world even if you acknowledge others." Natsuko just stared at him, she turned away and looked down.

"I don't know… I guess… I like to keep to myself, that's all." She said, her voice trembling slightly.

"Well, maybe you should try and smile, it'll make your face look more beautiful than it is now." Kyoya gave a wide smile at her in reassurance.

"Are you trying to get on something here? What's with the sudden question?" Natsuko said in a jolt, her eyes wide, and her brows furrowed.

Kyoya gave a shrug as the car came to a stop. They had already arrived at the Ohtori estate. As Natsuko stepped out, she stared at the huge mansion in awe. It was bigger than hers. Kyoya gave her a slight push as to snap her out of her daze.

"Your belongings have been moved to my room. Don't worry, I have an extra bed, so you won't be sleeping with me… yet." Kyoya whispered into Natsuko's ear, sending chills down her spine. She felt anger rising into her.

"Kyoya! I thought I told you not to try any shim-sham host-like mumbo-jumbo on me! So stop that! I'm trying to be very patient with you!" She exclaimed, storming inside the mansion. "Get me to the room I'm staying at right now please!" Natsuko said in clear anger, scaring one of the maids she suddenly exclaimed to. She had no intention of letting the word 'Kyoya' get in her sentence.

"Yes! Of course! Right this way, ma'am!" The scared house maid said in a trembling voice. As the maid was leading her to Kyoya's bedroom, Natsuko realized how spacious his house really was.

Upon arriving at Kyoya's bedroom door, Natsuko quickly thanked the maid and rushed into Kyoya's room, slamming the door and locking it to keep him out. Pausing for a moment or two, she took a deep sigh and looked around. He was right. All her stuff was already in the room. And it seemed like she was going to sleep on the lower floor of the bedroom, which is normally used as Kyoya's own sitting room, while Kyoya would be sleeping on the upper floor. Sighing, she jumped down onto the extra bed which she would be sleeping on.

_Maybe I should go take a shower… I reek of school… _Natsuko thought as she looked around the room. Well, seeing as this room was gigantic, it might as well have a bathroom too, right? Noticing a door on the upper floor to her right, she must have figured it was the bathroom. _Only one way to find out…_

She was right. The bathroom was marbled with smooth, white tiles; the bathroom was complete with a separate shower and bathtub, with a gigantic sink with a long, gigantic mirror to go with it.

Decided that she wouldn't waste any time, she preferred to take a shower. She always did, though occasionally, she liked to take long baths.

* * *

Kyoya tried to open the door, but to no avail. It appeared to be locked. He just stood there, looking at it, with his usual evil grin.

_Oh, Natsuko… you underestimate me too much… I hope you realized there's a thing called a 'key'_ he thought slyly as he pulled his room key out of his pocket. Entering the room, he could hear the sound of water running through the bathroom. An evil thought came to his mind. It was the perfect time.

_This is just what I need after a terrible day at school. _Natsuko thought ever-so-pleasantly to herself, giving a self-satisfied. Exiting the room, not being aware of the fact that Kyoya had crept up behind her, she was only in her towel.

She suddenly felt a pair of arms around her. She could not mistake who that man was. Her anger had just cooled out from the shower, and now, it seemed to be coming back.

"Mmm… you smell nice... as usual…" Kyoya whispered into Natsuko's ear. She felt herself being whipped around and was pushed onto Kyoya's bed. He crawled on top of her, looking into her eyes through his glasses. His jacket was already off, his tie was loose, and his shirt was half-buttoned.

_What the hell? _Natsuko thought. He seemed to be creeping in closer. _No way am I going to let this guy do this to me!!_ And by instinct her hands were lifted and a huge slapping sound came from it. Kyoya's eyes were wide, and his cheek was burning red.

"I told you not to touch me, didn't I? Stay away from me you sick pervert!" She said, pushing him off so hard until he fell off his bed. "DON'T COME NEAR ME ANYMORE! I'M SICK OF THE LIKES OF YOU!" She said, clutching her towel tighter. Getting up, she quickly took the clothes she was going to wear, ran back into the bathroom, quickly changed and ran out of his room without any words.

_

* * *

_She kept on repeating the thought to herself until she reached a rather huge garden (endless wandering due to too much hatred). _Uh-oh… where am I now? Sigh, I guess I'll sit down and wait 'till I've cooled off, the maybe I'll find my way back._

As she sat down on the bench nearby, her stomach grumbled loudly. She had been so angry; she never took notice of her starving stomach. Thinking that she might encounter Kyoya in the dining room if she went to grab a bite to eat, she resolved against it. She would hold out until she felt better.

"Hmph, I knew I'd find you here." Kyoya said, leaning against the doorframe leading to the entrance of the courtyard.

_What the f---! How did he manage to find me?!_

"I hope you realize, my room is facing the east-side garden, and that's when I saw you run out. Listen…"

"We can talk over this at dinner. Come on I'm starving… please?!" Natsuko begged as she clutched her stomach in hunger. Kyoya simply stared at her, giving her a smile.

"Yes, I'm sure your hungry… I could hear your stomach growl." He said, starting to laugh.

_Huh? What's with the sudden change? Why is he acting so… 'Refreshing'?! Creepy… _Natsuko decided to shrug that thought off.

**

* * *

**So what do you guys think? I know it's not as good as I wanted it to be...I was kind of multi-tasking. XDD Oh, well! In the next chapter… there's going to be some sort of a 'surprise'. Well, it depends on how I'm going to plot it next… Reviews are love. (: 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Please refer to the last Chapters for disclaimer. XD

* * *

Natsuko ate a hefty lot. She had eaten approximately two whole slices of pizza and five servings of spaghetti (it was Italian night at the Ohtori manor). Kyoya observed her very un-classy eating attitude with awe.

"Do you always eat like that at home?" He asked. He didn't even manage to take a slice of pizza since Natsuko gobbled them all up I one go.

"Well, only on hungry nights. But my family also eats like this when they're super hungry… though mostly my dad… maybe I get it from him?" Natsuko said, wiping her mouth with a napkin at the same time. "I can't wait for school tomorrow."

"Huh? Why?" Kyoya inquired. He couldn't believe someone as hot-tempered as her would be excited for school tomorrow.

"I dunno, I just feel excited… so what did you want to talk about?"

Kyoya gave a hefty sigh. "I would like to apologize for going overboard on you. I did it without thinking straight. I'm sorry."

There was silence.

"Uhm… I guess… I should apologize too… I didn't mean to burst out like that… Sorry."

"Well then, I guess you could pay up for slapping me. 240 yen, please." Kyoya said, putting up his palm, with an evil grin. Natsuko glared daggers at him.

"No way, you want the money? Go beg your fan girls; I'm sure they'll be happy to pay. Now, I'm tired, and I want to go to bed!" she said, getting up from her seat.

"Wait, I'll walk you, you'd probably get lost again." Kyoya said, getting up as well.

_Huh? Why is he acting like this all of a sudden? Sigh… maybe I'm imagining things._ Natsuko thought as Kyoya beckoned her to follow him. They walked through in silence, when they suddenly heard a growl coming from Kyoya's stomach.

"Why didn't you eat anything for dinner Kyoya? I saw your plate empty…" Natsuko said, peering at the spectacled-man.

"You ate everything there was, remember?" he said, in a monotonous voice.

"What? Oh, right." Natsuko felt her cheeks turn red in embarrassment.

"Never mind, I'll get someone to send me a sandwich later." He said, opening the room door. Natsuko's eyes felt very heavy at this stage. And she let out a long yawn.

"Ahhh, oh well, I'm tired. Don't forget to wake me up for school tomorrow, Good night Kyoya, and if you don't mind, I'm going to use the bathroom first." She said, slamming the door in his face.

* * *

Haruhi was making her way to her classroom, in her usual manner, not really bothering about anything else.

"Haruhi…" said a chilling voice. The air suddenly ran cold. Haruhi recognized that voice, and turned around slowly.

"Nekozawa-senpai… what do you-" She wasn't able to finish her sentence as Nekozawa interrupted her almost immediately.

"You know Natsuko from 2-A, don't you?"

"Yes, but I'm not close to her… why?" Nekozawa looked around, as if to make sure he was safe. Pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket, He handed it to Haruhi.

"Could you please give this to her for me, please? Just don't say it's from me. Leave it on her desk or something…" He said, as if he sounded nervous. Haruhi instantly got it.

"Nekozawa-senpai… do you-"

"DON'T SAY A WORD NO MORE!! JUST MAKE SURE SHE GETS IT!" He said, looking around once more, and then disappeared into a corner. Haruhi just looked onwards with a blank stare. She didn't even notice Mori walk up to her from behind.

"What did Nekozawa want?" He said, which shocked Haruhi as she let out a little 'EEK!'

"Oh, Mori-senpai! I didn't notice you… um… he wanted me to get this letter delivered to Natsuko… do you know where she is?"

"Right there." The duo looked at the direction Mori was pointing at. True enough, Natsuko was walking with Katsumata. They seemed to be in deep conversation about something.

"Come on then, let's go." Haruhi said, taking Mori's hand without thinking, and jogged to Natsuko's direction. Mori's eye widened a bit, as his face turned red.

"Natsuko! Natsuko!" Haruhi called, getting Natsuko's attention as she broke away from her conversation with Katsumata.

"Can I help you?" Natsuko asked. She wasn't really a big fan of these hosts, so what did Haruhi want?

"Um… Nekozawa-senpai asked me to give you this if I saw you…" She handed out the piece of paper to Natsuko.

"Huh? Nekozawa?" She said, taking the piece or paper. Katsumata gave a slight cough.

'_**Dear Natsuko,**_

_**Meet me at Foyer C during lunch break.'**_

There was no signature, but in its place, was a drawing of a cat, so it definitely had to be Nekozawa's.

_

* * *

_

Natsuko looked left and right to make sure that no one was following her. Kyoya, who got suspicious of her attitude during class, where she seemed distant-minded for the day, decided to follow her, though he couldn't let his identity be known.

Natsuko ran quickly, as fast as she could to the Foyer, not knowing Kyoya was right behind her tale. Upon reaching, she noticed no one was there yet, except for the people who would usually hang out there, no Nekozawa was present. Kyoya decided to hide behind one of the pillars to keep out of her sight.

A bouquet of roses suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Eh? What's this?" She said, taking the bouquet.

"Sorry… Actually, it was the first thing I thought of to make a good impression." Nekozawa said. Natsuko was surprised, he wasn't wearing his cloak and his wig, but rather, he was holding an umbrella to block the sunlight.

"Well, then, I guess I should thank you." Natsuko said, finally smiling for the first time since she entered the Ouran High School division.

"Natsuko… you actually smiled!" Nekozawa said in shock. Kyoya was kind of surprised too. He was getting more curious then ever about what was going on between them.

"Hm? Oh… you're right… I did actually smile… and it's all thanks to you, Nekozawa." She said, her smile getting slightly wider. Nekozawa realized how pretty she looked when she smiled, he instantly blushed.

_Now's my chance! Go for it! For the Nekozawa's! For the Black Magic Club!_ Nekozawa said as his heart beat faster and faster.

"Natsuko… I have something I really want to tell you…" He said, slightly stammering.

"Hm? What is it?"

_Oh, no!_ Kyoya and Nekozawa thought at the same time.

Nekozawa took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Natsuko Miyamoto! I'm in love with you!"

Slowly opening his eyes, he looked at Natsuko's blank expression.

"I mean… I've admired you for a long time and-" Natsuko silenced him by putting a finger on his lips.

"I understand… by I believe the bell is about to ring, and we need to get back to our classes… you can walk me to 2-A, if you want." She said, giving him a wide smile. She sure sounded happy.

"Uh… sure… that would be great." Nekozawa said, blushing.

From the shadows, Kyoya watched as the couple began to walk side by side. His eyes furrowed into some sort of anger as she gave a loud 'hmph', and decided he would deal with her during class.

**

* * *

**Yeah, it's kinda 'long' and 'draggy'… sorry! I'll try and make it up to you in the next one. . 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **refer to past chapters.

* * *

"Natsuko." called a familiar voice behind her. Natsuko was just about to finish the last sum on her math's homework when Kyoya's voice interrupted her calculation.

"Kyoya. Aren't you supposed to be going off somewhere, calculating your profitable claim in your Host Club business? What do you want?" Natsuko said, clearly annoyed at his presence.

"I would like to forewarn you. Relationships outside of marriage are strictly taboo." He said, looking at her through his glasses that shined in the sunlight.

"But we're not even married yet, so what's the point?" She said, not really paying attention to him.

"I'm saying, that you should think of the consequences if your parents knew." He said, leaning towards her. She just glared at him, as if trying to say; Go away. I don't have time for you. But it seemed he didn't get the message, because he still stood there, smiling away. Tamaki has sensed the unnerving tension growing between those two, as did everyone else in the class. Tamaki decided he would go and cool down the growing heat between the two.

"Ahem, what a lovely day today, don't you agree?" He said, suddenly appearing on the left side of Natsuko's table. Both Kyoya and Natsuko looked at him with a blank stare. Running out of ideas he suddenly came out with an idea, and the look appeared all over his face. "Natsuko! How about it? Would you like to come and visit the Host Club today? I'm sure Kyoya would be pretty free today! Eheheh…" He stopped to look at Kyoya's expression, which seemed to be a look of annoyance.

Natsuko thought for a moment to think. "Well, actually I agreed with the twins I'd meet up with them today…" She said, putting the pencil to her lip.

"Don't get jealous now, Kyoya…" Tamaki joked, looking at Kyoya with a happy face. But in return, he got a glare from Kyoya and Natsuko.

"What are you trying to imply?" They both said with evilness in their eyes.

_I guess great minds think alike… No wonder they're perfect for each other... in a way... scary._ Tamaki said, returning to his seat, feeling somewhat scared.

* * *

Natsuko stood outside the Third Music Room. Oh, how she was seething with such rage! Taking a deep breath, she slowly opened the door. This was it. 

"Welcome!" The Hosts said, but stopped after they realized Natsuko was standing there. She seemed… angry. Everyone suddenly got terrified, including some of the customers. Kyoya however remained calm, as usual.

"HIKARU! KAORU! I'LL KILL YOU GUYS!" Natsuko said, as she entered the Third Music Room.

"Ahhh? What are you talking about? Let's go have a seat and some tea shall we?" Kaoru said, pointing to a table on his right. Natusko gave a heavy sigh, and approached the table she was assigned to. She sat down with a loud; THUMP!

"So, how may we serve you today?" the twins said as they took a seat around her.

"I want to know… how Kyoya knew… about Nekozawa. Did you tell him or something?!" She said, in a harsh whisper, looking at Hikaru.

"Huh? What do you mean he knows?! We never even told him a word!" Kaoru said, leaning closer to get more information.

"Maybe he followed you… you know… like a stalker…" Hikaru said, also leaning closer to get more info at what happened.

"Could you guys keep your distance? You're scaring me." Natsuko said, sweat trickling down her forehead.

"Hm? And what might be so interesting here?" Kyoya said, putting a hand on Natsuko's head.

_What does he want know? Isn't bothering me enough at his place enough already?!_ Natsuko thought frantically.

"Apparently not, because I love to please you in my own ways…" He whispered into her ears, as he leaned closer into her. The twins simply looked back and forth at Kyoya and Natsuko, as if they didn't know what was going on.

Haruhi and Hunny watched on as the couple began arguing, and the twins… somehow getting themselves involved for the fun of it.

"Those two sure must enjoy arguing a lot. I can't imagine what will happen if they get married… I wonder if they argue a lot at home too…" Haruhi said, in somewhat awe at the calmness of Kyoya and the hot-temper of Natsuko. as she watched them bicker, as usual.

"Well, I think they're perfect for each other!" Hunny said, munching away a piece of cake.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Haruhi asked, not really getting Hunny.

"Well, even if Kyoya is good at hiding it, he really cares for Natsuko, you know. That's why he can get somewhat jealous when she's around Nekozawa." Hunny said, pausing to gobble another slice of cake.

"Then… what about…"

"Natsuko and Kyoya are childhood friends. Even if Natsuko might hate Kyoya, but they still manage to keep their friendship." Mori said, in his usual monotonous tone. Haruhi just stared at the both of them. She absolutely **did not get what they were talking about**.

"Let's make it simpler, Haru-chan! You see, Kyoya actually does like Natsuko, although, Natsuko doesn't seem to like him back just yet. Maybe she knows, but she just won't accept it, see?" Hunny said, giving a big smile.

"Hmmm… I guess your right, but then… Nekozawa-senpai managed to get in the circle…" Haruhi said, deep in thought.

"That's right, but then again, you never know what might happen! Ally the need is time! Here, have more cake, Haru-chan!!" Hunny said, giving Haruhi another slice. She just watched on at the two couple arguing away, as Kyoya kept trying to calm Natsuko down, and Natsuko denying his attempts.

Maybe Hunny was right. Maybe all they needed was time.

* * *

**A/N:** So, what do you guys think? I finsihed this chapter just as I was about to doze off... heheheh. So, I hope you don't mind. ;;


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Refer to past chapters.

**A/N:** It seems Natsuko's will be a recurring character in AnimeFanatic369's Ouran story. Although, it's just one thing… she seems a bit 'Out of Character' for me. Em… sumimasen, Leanne! But I really thought so.

* * *

Silence ensued in the car. Natsuko, as usual, in her moody atmosphere, and Kyoya, in his usual calm manner, was calculating the daily profit of the club.

"Natsuko?" he began. Natsuko gave a loud groan and turned to look at him.

"What now? Embarrassing me in front of the club not good enough for you?" She said, quite angry at the scene they cooked at the club. Kyoya simply gave her a light smile.

"There's going to be a firework display this Saturday at the park. Do you want to go?" He said, holding up a flier of the event, his smile growing wider.

"Huh? But I thought you didn't like commoner's festivals…" She said, taking the flier from him to look at it.

"I don't. I've never been to one either, but I know you like these things. Don't you?" He said, taking it back from Natsuko. "If you don't mind, I haven't even looked at it yet."

"Well, I do, actually. But I'm not sure…" She said, folding her arms to look out the window. They sky was beginning to grow dark again.

"If we're lucky, it might rain in the afternoon. That way, during the night, the air will be nice and cool, while the sky will be clear." Kyoya said, looking out the window as well. "Ah, looks like father's home today."

Natsuko diverted her attention from the window to Kyoya. His voice seemed to lower in disappointment, and somewhat anger when he said the word 'father'. She figured it must be tough for him, since he was the third son. She could see Kyoya was working hard just to gain his ambition as well. She lightly touched his arm to snap him out of his daze.

"Hey, if it makes you feel better, we'll go to see the firework display, alright?" She said, giving him a reassuring smile. He looked at her for a moment, and then smiled back. They both looked out the window together as they approached the entrance to the Ohtori estate. "Tell me, Kyoya, how long has it been since you ran in the rain?" She had a mischievous look written on her face, and Kyoya immediately understood what she meant. The rain had gotten heavy, perfect for a run in the rain.

As the car came to a stop, a servant was coming out of the house with two umbrellas, but Kyoya and Natsuko had other ideas. As soon as the car came to stop, they opened the car door, and ran outside, immediately getting soaked. They ran right past the servant carrying to umbrellas, and into the house, laughing away.

Their laugh was short lived, however, because they found Mr. Yoshio standing right before them.

"Ahem… father! I didn't expect to meet you here." Kyoya said, as he stood upright, dripping wet, Natsuko standing behind him.

"Hmph. Spending a nice day in the rain I suppose?" Mr. Yoshio said, in an emotionless state.

"Well, actually…" Kyoya began, looking down.

"It's my fault. I'm sorry, sir. I was the one who asked Kyoya to run in the rain." Natsuko said, stepping behind Kyoya, in his defence.

"Do you have any reason behind your meaningless endeavor?"

"Yes. I did it without thinking. I ask for your forgiveness." She said, bowing deeply. Mr. Yoshio paid no attention to Natsuko.

"You need not to take responsibility for my son's irresponsible actions. Go get changed, I'll meet you two at the dining hall. Good day." And with that, he left without another word. Kyoya kept his posture, looking down at the soaking wet carpet. Natsuko turned around to look at him for a moment.

"Sorry I caused you trouble, Kyoya. It's my fault." She said, turning her back on him to go to their room, but Kyoya grabbed her wrist just in time.

"No… it's alright… it was fun anyway." He said, his frown turning into a small smile. "Anyway, let's go dry ourselves up. My father hates waiting sometimes."

* * *

"Tell me… how are things with you and Nekozawa coming along?" Kyoya said as he finished changing into a white shirt.

"Everything's fine… but I haven't seen him in a few days." Natsuko said, not bothering to look at Kyoya as she sat on her bed. "Though… I heard that his family might be moving out of the country soon." She brought her knees to her chest and sighed.

_Wait a second…_ she though to herself as she began to laugh suddenly. Kyoya looked at her as if she's gone mad.

"It's just that… I'm wondering why I'm acting so friendly around you all of a sudden. It's… weird." She said, as she continued to stifle her laugh.

"Hm… could it be your falling for me?" Kyoya said, smirking away as he stood in front of Natsuko.

"Hmmmm… Nope. It must be because I'm hungry, that's why." She said, getting up, looking straight into his eyes. "Well, you said your father hated waiting sometimes… are we good to go?"

The walk to the dining room was long and silent. Natsuko has other things on her mind than to put up with Kyoya, while Kyoya was thinking on how to make a good impression with his father. The atmosphere this time was more serious when they entered. It appeared that his brothers were also present. Natsuko suddenly felt uncomfortable being around these people.

_They look so… strict… _She thought to herself as she took a seat next to Kyoya. She noticed that his expression turned more serious and gloomy. _And I thought rainy days were gloomier than this._

"So, Natsuko… how is your relationship with my son coming along? No arguments?" Mr. Yoshio said, taking a sip of water from him glass.

"Huh? Oh! Well, uh… things between us are fine, I guess… no arguments!" She said, giving a laugh.

_What a complete lie… _Kyoya and Natsuko thought to themselves.

"Yes, I do believe Natsuko and I are getting along quite well. Isn't that so, dear?" Kyoya said, putting a fake act along with Natsuko.

"Yes, I do believe so."

_**What an outright stupid lie.**_ Natsuko thought frantically.

"Well, that's a good thing, because this weekend, Saturday I presume… we'll be having a special function… and I would like to announce your engagement. Natsuko, your parents should be back by then, so they'll be attending." Mr. Yoshio said, pausing for a moment.

"What?! This Saturday?! But-" Kyoya cut off Natsuko's sentence by giving her a peculiar look.

"What? Do you have other plans for this Saturday?" Mr. Yoshio said, looking at Natsuko through his glasses.

"No… It's just… isn't it too… soon?" Natsuko said, trying to make an excuse.

"Well, I certainly don't think it is… do you?"

"No, father, it's perfectly fine. I beg for your excuse, it appears that Natsuko and I are very tired from our school activities today. We'd like to retreat to our room." Kyoya said, standing up. Natsuko did the same.

"Very well, then. Go ahead, I'm quite tired, and I think I'll go to my room as well…" Mr. Yoshio said, finishing his glass of water.

"I'd like you to bring us two cups of coffee later, please." Kyoya said to a servant on his way out.

"As you wish, master Kyoya." The servant said, giving a low bow.

* * *

"Perfectly fine?! PERFECTLY FINE?! KYOYA! WHY?" Natsuko pleadingly said as she tugged on Kyoya's shoulder.

"Your acting wasn't good either. Have you thought of joining the drama club?" Kyoya said, flipping through the pages of a story book.

"Yeah but… but I thought we were going to see fireworks!" She said, tugging even more, and then proceeding to pinch him.

"Hey, stop that alright? You're that desperate huh?" Kyoya said, finally closing the book he'd been reading.

"Well, kinda. Anyway, it's better than just staying here having to take part in these boring functions!" Natsuko said, sitting in a cross legged position on Kyoya's bed.

"Who ever said we're not going?"

"Huh?" Natsuko looked confused. Kyoya just laughed and put a hand on Natsuko's head, in which she immediately removed.

"It seems you've forgotten I'm called the 'demon lord' for a reason." He said, pushing his glasses up.

"What are you scheming this time?" She said, suspiciously. "Are you sick or something? You've never been this cooperative. At least… I've never seen you so cooperative…"

"I'm not sick. You're the one who wants to see they firework display, right? I'm just helping you. Besides, I'd like to go see the display too." He said, giving her a genuine smile. "Your parents… what would they say if you told them you want to sneak off to see the display?"

"Well, I guess they'd say; sure. After all… they know how much I like these commoner festivals… I guess I get it from them…" She said, deep in thought.

"Exactly… we'll get permission from your parents to cover up for us while we sneak off." He said, with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Now listen up… here's the plan…"

**

* * *

** Uhoh, what's this? Kyoya and Natsuko getting mischievous? Yeah, I know somehow Kyoya sounds quite OOC in this part… gomene, minasan! 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Refer to Chapters 1-3, please. XD

* * *

"Natsuko" Tamaki's cheerful voice rang through Natsuko's ears.

"Tamaki… it seems your shrill voice has reached my ears." Natsuko said, lightly rubbing it as she ignored him, and continued reading her book.

"My voice is NOT SHRILL!! It's as beautiful as the wind in the air!" Tamaki denied, banging his hands on Natsuko's table. Natsuko, clearly pissed, shut her book hard, and look up at Tamaki in a pissed off manner.

"Get lost. You're making things worse between us. I'm not in the mood for you." She said a in a venomous tone.

_GACK! The way she said that… It sounded like… like…_ Tamaki looked up over her shoulder and looked at Kyoya, who was seemingly writing down some notes in his book. _Like… that man over there._ He said, moving into a corner to assume his dejection pose. Immediately, the fan girls seemed to line up one by one to try and cheer him up.

"You sure know how to bully someone without any physical means." Kyoya said as he approached Natsuko, proceeding to take a seat beside her. "What are you doing here anyway? It's rare you come to the host club, unless you want to murder somebody you greatly dislike."

"I just feel like it. Is there something wrong with that?" She said casually, putting her arms behind her head.

"Natsuko… Natuskoooo…" An eerie voice came from the corridor. Tamaki, who was still assuming his dejection posed, slowly turned his head to face the door. All of a sudden, his face turned pale white.

"AAAGGGHHH!!! IT'S NEKOZAWA! HE'S COME TO CURSE US!" Tamaki shrieked. The other's however, remained calm. Natsuko, gave a sigh as she stood up. Kyoya lightly grabbed her wrist.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to." He said in a low voice. Natsuko gave a small smile to him.

"I'll be fine." She said, as Kyoya let go of her. She approached the door, and looked at the people gathering to see what was going on between them. "We just want to talk, that's all. Nothing big about it..." She assured them.

"I wonder what's going on with them." Hikaru said, as Kaoru shrugged his shoulders.

"Ohohoho!" Renge's laugh echoed from the background. "I know exactly what's going on!"

"Oh no, it's that otaku." Hikaru and Kaoru said, heaving their shoulders.

"The tragic departure of Nekozawa, and him begging Natsuko to come with him! And yet, she knows she can't! Renge could it three bowls of rice of this!" Renge said, her eyes sparkling with more magic.

She pressed her ear to the door, and the other members except Kyoya did the same. The costumers at the Host Club waited patiently for Renge's report.

"It seems their talking about Nekozawa moving out of the country! Oh, the excitement! Make those five bowls of rice of this!"

_Outside the Third Music Room…_

"Why? Why won't you come with me? I'm sure if we reason with your parents, they'll allow you to!" Nekozawa pleaded Natsuko, who looked down onto the floor.

"You don't seem to understand, Nekozawa… it's not that simple…" Natsuko said, keeping her gaze to the ground.

"Yeah, but… I don't know what I'd do without you…" Nekozawa said, in a sad tone.

"Nekozawa… look. The first time I got with you… I was happy, you know? But then, it was like… the feeling started to fade away… like you were just some simple passing crush…" she said, finally looking up.

"I understand." He said, his frown turning into a smile.

"Eh?"

"I understand… that your heart doesn't belong to me. It belongs to someone else. Even if you don't know it yet…" He said, looking into her eyes.

"It's not that! It's just that…" Natsuko said, stammering. _I was supposed to tell him if my parents and/or Kyoya's parents found out I was having a relationship with him, Kyoya and I would get killed._

"It's alright, Natsuko… I now know… that you're actually in love with someone else…"

_This guy can be overwhelming sometimes._ Natsuko said, finally giving up hope to reason with him.

"Take care, Natsuko… I'll never forget you and the wonderful contribution you did to try and adjust me to the light!" Nekozawa finally said, as he turned around and fled to a dark corridor.

"This is the most tragic thing I have seen, my friends! Unrequited love between two individuals! Oh, the sadness!" Renge added, taking a handkerchief the wipe the 'moe' tears coming out of he eyes.

_W-What?! It's not like that at all…_ Natsuko thought as she saw most of the fan girls crying, telling Natsuko how they feel her pain. Kyoya approached her from behind, patting her head.

"So… how did it feel?" He said, smugly. Natsuko removed his hand, but kept a slightly tight grip on it.

"Actually, it didn't go the way I expected it too… but oh, well! I guess some things you can't have your way, right?" She said, smiling.

* * *

"It appears to me those two have gotten closer over the past few days." Tamaki said, pushing his hair back in a princely manner. "All thanks to me." 

"But senpai… you didn't even do anything at all." Haruhi said, making a clear point.

"It's good to see them on good terms though! I feel happy for them! Right, Takashi?" Hunny said, looking up to his tall cousin.

"Yeah." Mori replied.

_Oh yeah… that reminds me… _"Mori-senpai, would you go out with me to see a firework display tomorrow?" Haruhi suddenly said, turning to face Mori.

"What was with that sudden question, Haruhi?" Kaoru asked.

"Because I felt like it, that's why. Besides, I don't want to go alone. It'll be no fun."

"But you could ask either one of us. Why Mori?" Hikaru asked, suspiciously.

"Because you two would cause trouble for me, Tamaki as well..." Haruhi said, glancing at Tamaki who was going to ask her the same thing.

"Sure, I'll go." Mori said, interrupting the desperate pleading of Tamaki on Haruhi.

"Oh? That's good news, then! You know where I live, right? The park is only walking distance… so we'll walk from there." She said, smiling widely at Mori.

"I wonder what the all the commotion over there is all about." Natsuko said, as she noticed a crying Tamaki begging an annoyed Haruhi.

"Tamaki always does that when he can't get what he wants." Kyoya calmly said. "Second serving's of coffee?"

"Hmmm… I guess so, thanks." Natsuko said, lifting up her cup so that Kyoya could refill her empty cup. "I can't wait for tomorrow. Though, I wonder if your father will notice…"

"Don't worry; my father would be too busy to notice our absence."

_Gosh, the way you say it doesn't seem so convincing… _Natsuko thought, giving a sigh.

"Don't worry, about anything, I'll make sure nothing goes wrong." He said, smiling as he opened a book to start reading.

"But don't we have to officially announce our marriage tomorrow?! I mean… what if that's the last activity for the night?" Natsuko said, frantically.

"Be calm, I know the timetable of the function… we'll make it just in time. Actually, approximately a few hours before the fireworks go off."

"Really, huh? Well, so maybe there is no problem after all… what are you reading?" Natsuko asked; tugging the sleeve of Kyoya's uniform.

"Do you want to go home? You seem bored." Kyoya said, ignoring her question. He knew she asked that question out of pure boredom.

"But… don't you still have 'Hosting' to do?" She said, burying her face into the sleeve of his uniform.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kyoya said, looking down at her. He suddenly felt her breath slowing down. She was asleep. Smiling to himself, he slowly removed his arm she was sleeping on to wrap it around her.

_Silly Natsuko… but… I guess that's what I like about you._

**

* * *

** **A/N:**so Renge finally made her appearance in this chapter. I had planned for her to appear in the past ones, but they never did work out, I guess. XD 


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Well, since I think you guys are too lazy to refer to the back chapters, I'll say it here. XD I don't own Host Club, they all belong to Bisco Hatori. The only things I own are the Kiri's (Natsuko& her family), and Katsumata (Though she only appears once in awhile.)

_

* * *

_

Natsuko slowly opened her eyes. The scene of the room looked familiar… like she seen it somewhere before.

"Oh, your awake… you were really heavy you know? What do you eat?" a familiar voice said which caused Natsuko's eyes to immediately open wide. Getting up with a shock she looked around.

_Agh! I'm not in heaven! I'm in hell! And that's the devil! Right over there!_

"What's the devil doing here?!" Natsuko panicked, pointing her giner accusingly to Kyoya.

"Were you having a bad dream or something?" Kyoya calmly said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"No! I meant how did I get here? I must be dreaming! I remember being at school and…" Natsuko was really starting to panic.

"You fell asleep. So I had no choice." Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses.

"You could have woken me up!" Natsuko protested, clutching the bed sheets.

"We tried that. But all you said was; this ice-cream tastes weird."

"Uh… we?" Natsuko said, raising an eyebrow.

"The entire Host Club." He said. Natsuko's face turned bright red in embarrassment.

_Did I really say that? In front of everyone?_ She looked at Kyoya, who had gone back to doing his homework. Her stomach gave a loud growl. "Eheheheh… what time is it anyway?" She said, looking around for the time.

"It's 9 o' clock. If you're hungry, I could go ask someone to bring something up for you."

"Well, go do your thing. I'm going to take a nice warm shower." Natsuko said, getting up from the bed. "On the other hand… we could go grab a bite at the café near our school… I heard the coffee there's really nice… Hikaru and Kaoru told me."

"So which will it be? Here or there?" Kyoya said, sighing. He knew that if Natsuko was hungry, she would eat anything.

"Maybe we should try something else instead… like pasta… Italian food you know…" Natsuko's voice wandered off.

_Somehow, this reminds me of the first time I met Tamaki… _Kyoya implied on himself, giving a louder sigh. He approached Natsuko and shook her by the shoulders. "Will you make up your mind already?!"

"Hey, I'm deciding, alright? Give me a break…" She paused when she heard Kyoya's stomach give a louder grumble. "Um… didn't you eat dinner? Why's your stomach grumbling?"

"I didn't eat… I don't need to tell you why, either." He said, letting go of his grip on Natsuko.

"Then Italian it is! I can't wait to eat all the pasta I can get my hands on!" She said, excitedly as she grabbed whatever she was going to wear and rushed into the bathroom.

_What does she think it is? An all you can eat dinner? I guess when your hungry, anything goes._ He said, lying down on his bed to think for a moment. _But still… _He stared blankly at the ceiling, getting lost in his own thoughts.

"Kyoya? Are you in here?" a familiar voice rang through the room.

"Huh, sister? What are you doing here?" Kyoya said, getting up from his bed to look down to where his sister was standing.

"I came to pay a visit, or course! I always wonder how my favorite little brother is doing." Fuyumi said, looking up at Kyoya. "Could you come down here? I feel it'll be much better to talk this way. Besides, I want you to tell me all about your 'bride-to-be'. I heard you guys are in an arranged marriage."

"Ah, so father must have told you, right?" Kyoya said, as he took a seat next to his sister on his bedroom sofa.

"Yes, he did. I'm attending your announcement party tomorrow, so that's the real reason why I'm here." Fuyumi said, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Kyoya? Is there someone else in this room?" Natsuko's voice came from the bathroom. "Hold on, I'll be right- OOF! Oh, haha, don't worry about me, I just slipped."

"So, what do you think of Natsuko so far?" Fuyumi said, suspiciously looking at Kyoya, who was looking at the entrance to his bathroom, as if he was waiting for her to come out.

"Me? She's okay I guess… not counting her occasional temper-flares." He said, scratching the back of his head.

"I still remember the first time you met her. She got angry at you because you accidentally bumped into her, didn't you?" Fuyumi laughed to herself.

"Yeah, I still remember… it was during winter… her parents were visiting ours, were chasing each other in the snow…"

"That's right, and when you accidentally bumped into her when she suddenly stopped, she got real mad didn't she?"

"Yeah, she said something along the lines of; Watch where your going, Kyoya! You have eyes for a reason!" Kyoya said, giving a small chuckle.

"What're you two talking about? Nothing personal, I suppose." Natsuko said, approaching the two siblings. "Hey, Fuyumi, it's good to see you again!"

"You too, Natsuko… were you planning to go some there with Kyoya?" Fuyumi said, smiling gracefully at Natsuko as she stood up to shake hands with her.

"Well, we were just going to grab a bite to eat. We're really hungry…" Natsuko said, laughing away.

"I shouldn't stop you now, should I? Go ahead and have fun!"

"Thanks, Fuyumi! It's wonderful to see you again! Come on, Kyoya! I'm starving!!" Natsuko said, as she grabbed Kyoya's hands to drag him out.

"Hey, I can walk myself out, thank you very much!" He protested, pushing up his glasses that were about the fall off.

* * *

"Hey, Kaoru… it sure is boring, isn't it? I wonder why we agreed to come in the first place." Hikaru yawned in boredom.

"You said, you didn't want to stay at home incase you got bored. Look what happened now." Kaoru said, pointing a finger at Hikaru. The twins were attending a family dinner their parents were invited too. The downside was; they had to sit on a separate table away from the crowd. As their mom put it; you'd get bored with adult talk, that's why.

"Mom did make a point about getting with adult talk thought… oh!" Hikaru pointed out as he lifted his head a little to look at the entrance to the restaurant.

"What is it, Hikaru?" Kaoru said; looking over to see what Hikaru was looking at.

"Those two… look a lot like… Natsuko and… Kyoya…" Kaoru said, pointing to the two individuals that entered the restaurant. Hikaru immediately recognized those faces.

"Those two are Kyoya and Natsuko, you idiot." Hikaru said, an idea suddenly popping out of his head. Kaoru read his mine, as they got the usual, evil/mischievous face they always did when something was up.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Hikaru said, smiling away at Kaoru while he took out the camera.

"Sure thing…" He said, smirking widely as the two sneaked away to cautiously approach the unaware couple…

* * *

"Is that all you would like to order, sir?" The waiter said as he finished taking Kyoya and Natsuko's order.

"Ooh! Can we get starters of bread please? You know… the one with the olive oil and the vinegar?" Natsuko said.

"Very well, please be patient, your orders will be arriving soon." The waiters said, giving a low bow, and then disappearing behind the counter to give the cook their orders.

"So, tell me what your going to wear tomorrow." Natsuko said, playing around with the fork on the table.

"For the function? Formal clothes, obviously." Kyoya said, folding his arms and leaning back on his chair.

"I meant for the festival. It's not like we can go with our formal clothes, right?"

"Ever heard of arriving in style? We won't have enough time if we wanted to change and go." Kyoya said, giving a light chuckle. Natsuko simply stared at him. "May I help you?"

"I was just thinking… what are we going to do when we get 'married'? I mean, I can imagine what the fan girls would do…" Her voice trailed off again. "Especially Renge…"

_I can just imagine it… 'When opposites attract; a Dounjinshi by your truly, Renge.' _Natsuko said, sighing at the thought, as she put down her fork.

"Well, it's quite amazing you can think of the consequences… I'll be having a private engagement party at the Tropical Aqua Garden. Host Club only. So we won't have to worry about our customers." Kyoya said, sipping away the Ice Lemon Tea that just arrived.

"And what about poor Natsuko? You're just going to leave her at home?" Natsuko sheepishly said.

"Might I inquire, something, Miss Natsuko? Are you flirting with me?" Kyoya said, leaning over the table.

"Flirting?! Since when have I ever flirted with anyone?! I'm just saying it because if you plan to do it during the summer break, I'd like to come and join in! It'd be better than staying at home anyway." Natsuko mumbled the last sentence to herself.

"Well, since we're going to become a married couple, I might as well take you along, won't I?" Kyoya said; reclining back into his seat as their food arrived.

"Excuse me… but it appears you're the one flirting here." Natsuko said, pointing her fork at Kyoya, before digging in into her pasta.

_Perhaps I am… but that's the fun of it… _Kyoya smiled widely to himself as he began to eat his dish.

"Are you getting it, Kaoru?" Hikaru said, snickering as the twins were taking pictures of the couple who were having a nice little chit-chat.

"Yep, all we have to do now is finish up and we're done!" Kaoru said, taking the last shot. "Thought I'm feeling a little bit uneasy now…"

"Huh? Why? Don't back out now!" Hikaru said, almost too loudly because he heard Natsuko say; 'Did you just hear Kaoru?'

"Quiet you! You almost blew our cover. Anyway… if Natsuko or Kyoya saw this… they'll kill us for sure…" Kaoru said, looking at Hikaru, who looked back. They shrugged the shoulders.

"Oh well." They both said.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **hey guys! How's you like this chapter? I think Natsuko is slowly starting to fall for Kyoya. I'm currently doing a sketch of Natsuko, so I'll get it up as soon as I'm done!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. They all belong to Bisco Hatori. The only people I own are The Kiri's (including Natsuko), Katsumata, and the camera the twins used in the last chapter laughs. I'm joking about the camera part… XD

**A/N: **Interestingly, I've deciding on writing with P.O.Vs… don't ask questions… I just… feel like it. XD

**

* * *

**

**Natsuko's P.O.V:**

I stared at myself in the mirror of the bathroom. This is great, just great. I can imagine the 1001 mushy comments I'm going to get when they tell me how Kyoya and I were made for each other. Not to mention the devious comments Akira's going to give me when she sees me. What I wore for the function; a nice sky short sleeved dress, with a matching silk shawl, and two hairclips. In reality, I'm not the type who likes to dress up fancily for functions. Simplicity is always the best.

"So, how are you and my sister getting along, huh? Any 'fun' things happen, yet?" Akira's voice rang throughout Kyoya's bedroom. How the heck did she get in? I thought I told Kyoya to keep the door locked. Bloody bastard.

"Me and her are fine, no nothing, as of yet." Kyoya said, merrily. What the heck was he saying? I'm really going to kill him now.

"Speaking of wich… where is that little critter of a sister?" Akira said in a wondering tone. No way was I going to come out. I'll wait a thousand years in there if I have to.

"She's in the bathroom I suppose. Are you going to wait for her?" I held my breath for a moment. Please, oh, please! Say no!

"Mmmm… nah, tell her I say high though. See you downstairs yeah?" I gave myself a sigh of relief, I waited until the door closed, yet I still stayed in there, just to make sure. I opened the door slowly, when suddenly a figure appeared right before my very eyes, I let out a yelp as I stumbled backwards.

"EARGH! KYOYA! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?!" I said, stomping my foot and folding my arms.

"The big idea is… I just saved you from your sister. You owe me something." Kyoya said, lightly chuckling. Tonight, he was wearing… a black tuxedo, with an unbuttoned blazer and a scarlet tie.

"Are you really going to wear that?" I said, looking at what he was wearing.

"Are **you** going to wear that?" Kyoya said right back. He stuffed his hands into his pocket. "Tonight, you and I, we're going to have to act like the perfect couple."

"Yeah, that's the worst nightmare I've ever gone through… or will be…" I said, heaving my shoulders and giving a long, deep, and heavy sigh. Kyoya simply laughed, and let out his right hand and took mine.

"We're going to be late if we don't start acting…" He said, giving me a smile.

"Yeah, and we're **going to be late** if we don't persuade my parents to let us go see the fireworks!" I said. You know, up until now… I've never realized Kyoya's skin was baby smooth. What does he use, moistening cream?!

We made our way to the courtyard. Of all places, did the function have to be there? Not like I have anything against it… it's just… weird. The moment we stepped outside, almost all eyes were on us. Suddenly, whispers broke out. Yup, just I expected; mushy ones.

"_My, what a cute couple… they're so perfect… I can't wait to see them get married'_ were among the whispers in the crowd. I clutched Kyoya's hand tighter.

"These comments are making us look like we're made for each other! Scary…" I whispered as I looked around.

"Well, can't blame them. You're holding my hand a little bit too tightly." Kyoya said, making a point to what I was doing. I literally pulled my hand out of his. My cheeks were red with embarrassment.

"Natsuko! Oh, how lovely you look!" Mom said, coming up to greet us, dad right behind her. Kyoya gave me a slight nudge. The sooner I asked the better. Taking a deep breath, I clenched my mother's hands in mine.

"Mother! Please, oh please! Cover for us!" I said, putting on a pouting face, saying what I just said in a begging tone.

"Cover what? What?! Tell me!" Father said, popping beside mom, with a stuffed mouth.

"We're going to see fireworks, of course. Commoners Festival." Kyoya said, appearing beside me.

"Fireworks? Commoners Festival? You two… alone?! Hmm… I'm getting suspicious… hehehe!" Dad said smiling away. I groaned in embarrassment. Did father have to act like this?

"No, no! It's not like that! It's just that I really wanna go see them! Please? Pretty please?" I said pleadingly. Mom sighed and said;

"Well, I guess there's no harm, right? But what exactly do you want us to do?" Mom Kiri said, giving into the demands of her pleading daughter, I guess she figured that it's better say 'yes' before I pretended to put on fake tears and cry in front of these people.

"Well, you could at least cover up for us! You know… after we announce our marriage, we're planning on sneaking off… so we need someone to cover for us… make an excuse say we're sick or something!" Yes, I know I wasn't good at making these things up but heck, I had to think of something, right?!

**

* * *

**

**Kyoya's P.O.V**

Natsuko was sure bad at making excuses… but I guess the sick thing's the only thing that comes to her mind. I mean… every time she skips school, the teacher actually believes her when she says she fell very ill she couldn't even get out of bed. Well, at least it seemed things were going smoothly.

"Excuse me, but I believe I have an important announcement to make." Father said, tapping the microphone on the stage three times. Well, here it was, our plan was in action. To tell you the truth, I don't even know why I'm cooperating with her. Ever since she came here, things felt so… different. I mean, I've never even ran in the rain before… "But that is not for me to say. Therefore, I'm going to leave that announcement to me son and his fiancée." Father looked at me through his glasses. It was apparent he did not want me to let him down.

I felt Natsuko lightly touch my arm. I looked at her. She smiled at me, and I could see in her face that she was telling me that everything was going to be alright. I smile back at her. I led her through the crowd and onto the stage. After all, we had to look like the perfect couple, right? I cleared my throat as she stood behind me, still holding onto my arm, she was nervous.

"Good evening everyone. As you know, I'm Kyoya Ohtori, the third son of Yoshio Ohtori. I believe you've heard about my recent engagement to Natsuko Kiri, as our families have decided to merge as a company… well, I guess that's why we're here… this will be our first engagement party… and we'll be sure to inform you when our next one will be… so enjoy the night, ladies and gentlemen." I bowed, and Natsuko did the same. I was glad to say, 'we went out with a bang.' As the guests were beginning to have their meal, I led Nastuko away from their crowd, her parents watching us. She gave a thumb up to let them do their part, they did the same.

Reaching the park, we had realized that the festival had just begun. Natsuko grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the food stalls.

"Let's eat! Let's eat!" She said excitedly. I smiled at her excited-ness. I've never seen her so jubilant.

**

* * *

**

**Natsuko's P.O.V:**

"Octupus balls! Fish balls! Sashimi! Which should we eat? We could have cotton candy for dessert too!" I said, practically jumping up and down. I was so happy we were finally here, and now, my stomach was grumbling like a mad dog.

"Hold on a sec. Do you even have money?" Kyoya said, trying to calm me down.

"Of course, I do! That's why I brought my bag along… my wallets in here." I said, reaching into my handbag for my wallet. "Let's see… ah, here it is! Don't worry, we'll have enough money, I've been saving!"

"Saving?" Kyoya said in awe. I laughed at him. Or course, he'd expect people who are rich like us to never save, right? I mean, people around our age. But mom always told me that saving was important and that even rich people had to save their money sometimes.

"Hey, you never know when you'll need them! And I think it's coming in handy now!" I said, jokingly. I literally ran to the stall where they were selling pickled yam. Call me weird, but pickled yam is one of my favorite snacks. Especially when you're hungry.

"One packet, please!" I said as Kyoya stood behind me, looking around at the surroundings. I diverted my attention to Kyoya after the stall attendant said a cheerful 'thank you' as he gave me the packet. "Let's get some cotton candy and then we'll be able to go to the river bank! It's the best view to see the fireworks!"

Kyoya smiled and gave a small laugh; "You sure are enjoying yourself, aren't you?" I simply nodded my head and held out the packet of pickled yam which I was happily munching to him. He shook his head to say no. Should have figured… he hates pickled things. Oh, well.

**

* * *

**

**Kyoya's P.O.V**

I have to say, Natsuko can really eat a lot. She bought a packet of pickled yam, octopus balls, fish balls, sushi, egg rolls, and cotton candy to finish. We sat on a bench near the riverbank, waiting patiently for the fireworks. I checked my watch; 5 more minutes. I looked at Natsuko, she looked pleased and full. She caught my eye and smiled.

"Are you enjoying yourself tonight? It's better than staying at that boring engagement party, right?" She smiled. I nodded in agreement. Suddenly, we heard a loud explosion. The firework show had started. It was a pretty sight, especially since it was by the riverbank, you could see the reflection in the water.

I figured Natsuko wouldn't notice, so I slowly moved my hand to grab hers lightly. I looked at it for a moment, and returned my attention to the fireworks. I felt something squeeze my hand lightly, and I looked at it, to find Natsuko's hand, holding mine as well. So she noticed.

I looked up to her, and just for that moment, I saw her wide smile go even wider as her eyes gave a gentle sparkle in the night.

* * *

**A/N:** Finally, a new chapter. Anyway, Mori and Haruhi were supposed to be here, but they're story will appear in the next chapter. Reviews are wonderful, especially reviews that contain ideas... 


End file.
